thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrianna Marsk
Adrianna Marsk is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has never been updated and is in the process of being updated. Information Name: Adrianna Marsk Age: 16 District: 13 Gender: Female Apperance: Light brown hair, tanned, green eyes, a little taller than most 16 year old, muscular. Height: 5'8 Personality: Most people when describing Adrianna would probably use quite a lot of swearwords. Adrianna can to others seem incredibly serious, cold and strict and for almost all occations, it's her way or the high way. She is not tempermental, as she is quite adept at controlling her emotions, but Adrianna can hold grudges for years and is slow to forgive those who have wronged her. She tends to not trust others and can sometimes seem as she is unaware that people other than herself possess things such as basic preservation instincts and a sense of logic. As a person she is very responsible, but this trait manifests itself rather badly. A lot of people would probably find her bossy and unkind. However she has a certain desire to protect people and she is very loyal to her friends. To those few individuals she actually like, she will often act snarky - she is incredibly untalented at showing affection. Her rather rough circumstances has caused her to think of affection as a sign of weakness. This is not to say she doesn't like other people. She definitely like others, she just don't want to admit it - to the liked individual or herself. She shows no emotions. Weapon: Blowgun and a spear. Strength: Dealing with pain, edible plants, running. Weaknesses: Thurst, forgiving, leaving someone she considers "innocent and not guilty" (that would most likely only be 12-year-old) or an allies behind and save herself. Backstory: She was in a group of rebels in d13 and the group send her to d11 when she was only 14 (that was where she learned about edible plants). She helped out for another group of rebels but broke her leg and was send home. The leg healed completely to weeks before the reaping. At the day of the reaping a 12-year-old girl was reaped. When the escort asked if there where any volunteers, the girl and Adrianna got eyecontact and then the words 'I volunteer!" just flew out her mouth before she really though. She knew her somehow and her eyes seemed so familiar. When she said goodbye to her loved ones she realized that the girl mother had been in the group of the rebels she was in but had been totured to dead to get information about the group.... Interview: Fearless, and a little intemidating Bloodbath: She is a good runner so she will get a backpack and a blowgun or a whip then run from the bloodbath Allies: Only twelve years old but not the twelve-year-old from District 1, District 2 or District 4 because she hates careers and District 2. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Volunteer